


Scratched

by raptor_moon



Category: Primeval
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flashback, Gen, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/pseuds/raptor_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trapped in a lab freezing to death, Connor flashes back to another time when he was freezing cold and the now gone friends who helped him survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratched

**Author's Note:**

> Events of season 3 episode 5 triggers a flashback to an event (of my creation) set in early season 2.

<^> <^> <^>

 

As the temperature continues to drop and the room gets colder, Connor’s shivering becomes uncontrollable.  Finding it difficult to remain standing, he hunches over to reduce his surface area and minimize heat loss.  He tucks his hands under his arms to hopefully keep from losing any fingers to frostbite and shivers as he watches the fungus advance.  As he fights to remain conscious, his eyes roll back in his head and he wonders if this is when his life will pass before his eyes.  His mind reaches back to the other time he was this cold.

 

<^> <^> <^>

 

Crack!  The ice suddenly broke under Connor’s feet and he plummeted down an icy crevasse.  He scrabbled against the walls but only succeeded at bashing and scraping his body as he fell.  His brief elation at realizing there was water at the bottom washed away as the icy fluid felt like fire burning his skin with its extreme cold.  It took his breath away.  He swallowed a lungful of ice-melt and felt his body being dragged away by a strong current.  Struck by the realization that if he gets sucked into a river of ice melt under the glacier he will surely die, he clawed his way to the surface, coughing and spluttering.  He looked up and saw he was at one end of a natural oblong shaft about 3 feet wide, 20 feet long and 10 feet down, submerged in water deep enough that he cannot feel the bottom.  A strong current flowed around knee level where the stream must continue underground, and he had to keep kicking his legs against the current to keep from being pulled under and swept away.

 

“Connor”, he heard Nick’s worried voice call out.  “Can you hear me?” 

 

“Yeah…Yesssss” he found his voice and managed to call out, noticing that his teeth have already started to chatter.  Nick’s head peered over the far end of the crevasse. Connor realized he was swept along the 20 foot length in the brief time he was submerged.

 

“Nick, get back from the edge!”  Stephen’s voice called this time. “Connor, are you hurt?”

 

“No..o..o, bb..but itsss, realllly cold..dd” Connor managed to get out.  He was shivering uncontrollably and his teeth were chattering so hard he feared they would break. 

Stephen peered over the edge, assessing the situation “Stay put. We’ll find a way to get you out.”  His head disappeared.

 

_“And just where would I go?”_ Connor thought distractedly, but his teeth were chattering too hard to bother talking. 

 

Nick’s head reappeared.  “Just hold on Connor. Stephen’s gone to get something to help pull you out.”

 

As he continued to tread water against the current he realized that the shivering was slowing down.  He felt his exhaustion growing, even though it had only been a few minutes.  He doubted he could fight the current much longer, but knew if he stopped, he would be swept away.  “Whersh Shteheven?”  _Is that my voice_ , he wondered. _I sound drunk._

 

Nick’s head poked over the edge again, “Come on, stay with me Connor.”  Connor heard Stephen yelling indistinctly, and Nick disappeared.  He couldn’t make out the conversation and figured Stephen was arguing that they should just leave Connor and find shelter for themselves.  He couldn’t really blame them.  It was his fault they were stuck on this glacier in the first place, if he’d just have been paying attention like Stephen said and…

 

“Connor, reach up and grab the branch.”  Stephen’s voice from behind him startled him and he floundered under the frigid water again.  Spluttering, Conner resurfaced and reached up for the branch.  But his fingers refused to work and he accidentally swatted it away instead.  “Connor, hurry up!” Stephen shouted at him and Connor couldn’t decide if he sounded concerned or exasperated.  On his second try he managed to entrap the branch in his arms.  His fingers didn’t seem to want to work.  Stephen began to pull, but before he was even a foot out of the water, his grip failed and he fell back in. Wiping icicles from his hair that were distorting his view, he saw Nick peering over the edge now, too. 

 

“Connor, you have got to try again.” Nick stated patiently, but is that fear Connor heard in his voice? “You’re a bright lad and you know hypothermia is setting in, so the longer you stay in the water the harder this will be, so grab hold and hang on.”  Nick disappeared from the edge and Stephen leaned over farther than before, so far Connor expected him to fall in.  He managed to entrap the branch on the first try this time, but his fingers seem weaker and stiffer than before.  He kicked in the water and pushed his body out and managing to get his legs wrapped around the lower end of the branch as well. 

 

Stephen grunted in surprise at the weight on the branch and then smiled, “Good job, Conner.”  Stephen started pulling on the branch as if it were a rope and began reeling Connor in.  Connor giggled uncontrollably. “What’s so funny?” Stephen muttered, as in the next pull he reached Connor’s arms and grabbed hold. “Ok now, Nick, pull!”  Connor realized that Cutter must be holding Stephen’s legs and helping to pull.  His brain seemed to be working slowly, as the next thing he knew he was being pulled up and out of the hole.

 

“Ice F..f...fishh..inggg” Connor gasped out between giggles as they looked at him incredulously.

 

  1. Snow has begun to fall in swirling flakes.



 

“Shelter first.  Feel that wind picking up; it looks like we have a squall line headed this way and if we don’t find shelter none of us will make it.”  Stephen ordered.  Nick looked prepared to argue, but then just nodded.  Stephen’s experience as a tracker gives him the better weather eye.  Together they hauled Connor to his feet and half dragging him, they set off towards the tree line.

 

As the glacier ice gave way to rocky soil, a rocky cliff between the pine trees came into view.  “When I came for the branch, I thought I saw a cave in the cliffside.”  Stephen suggested, “We should get Connor there, and then gather firewood.”  Nick shared a worried glance with Stephen as Connor stumbled again.  He was staggering more than walking now as his co-ordination was failing.

 

By the time they made it to the cave, the falling snow obscured the view of the trees outside.  They sat Connor in a dry corner and Cutter knelt and began working on the buttons of Connor’s waistcoat.

 

“Leave it, Nick. We need to get firewood while we can still see.  The storm is moving in faster than I expected and it will take both of us to get enough firewood to last the night before we get white out conditions.  Plus, do you really want to be wandering out there blind when we don’t really know what’s out there?” Stephen was barking out orders again and Connor tensed for the response from Cutter.

 

Nick stood to face Stephen, his blue eyes flashing in anger, “And you know every minute Connor stays in these wet clothes, his core body temperature drops a fraction of a degree more.  It will take time to start a fire with no lighter or matches.  We need to…”

 

“We need to get a fire started to give him a warm environment.  He’s a big boy, he can undress himself.”  Stephen glanced at Connor and frowned as he saw Connor’s hands shaking uncontrollably.

 

“E..le..lec..tric sss.starttt ..ter…” Connor managed to get out.  Nick and Stephen both turned to stare at him. 

 

Nick knelt again. “Connor, you’re making less sense than usual. You’ve got to get out of those wet things.  Can you handle that while we get firewood?”

 

Connor nodded. He looked up into first Stephen’s eyes and then Nick’s and was confused by the concern he saw.  But Connor knew what he needed to do and after they left he began looking around the cave to see if Nick had left the rucksack behind.  He belatedly realized he was still wearing it. He removed his gloves and blew into his hands to try and warm his fingers.  He struggled out of the rucksack and pulled out the crushed remains of his prototype.  With stiff and shaking fingers, he eventually managed to duct tape the batteries together in series and taped a wire at either end.  As he touched the ends together and saw a small spark, he was startled by a sound near the front of the cave.  He was relieved to see it was only Nick and Stephen returning until he saw the look of disgust from Stephen and heard an exasperated sigh from Nick.

 

“Connor, quit fooling with that stuff.” Nick placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder, and gently took the device from Connor’s hands. “It’s ok that your anomaly detector prototype didn’t work the first time.  That’s why we were testing it before taking it to Lester.  But you needed to get out of those wet clothes half an hour ago.”  The buttons of Connor’s waistcoat had frozen to the fabric and Nick struggled to unbutton them as Connor reached for his device.

 

“Damn!”  They look over to see that Stephen had built a proper woodpile and was trying to start a fire with friction, but failing miserably.

 

Connor held up his contraption, “SSSparkk!”

 

Nick Cutter smiled as he realized what Connor had done and tossed it to Stephen, “Here Stephen, try this!” 

 

Mission accomplished, Connor found that the adrenaline rush that had kept him going has left him and he slumped back against the wall.

 

“Connor!” Nick frowned as he turned back to Connor, “Now to get you out of those wet clothes.” He was frightened by how cold and white Connor’s skin had become.  He fought through the layers of scarf, waistcoat and shirt, and Connor showed no sign of protest until Nick’s fingers reached his belt buckle. 

 

“Professor?” Connor looked up drowsy and confused. “Whhat are you doin’?”

 

“After the head, your next greatest location of heat loss is the groin area. So you have got to get out of those wet trousers now.” Nick patiently explained.

 

Nick quickly realized he would never get Connor’s jeans off with Connor seated, so he knelt down to work on Connor’s shoelaces while calling out, “Stephen, I think I’m going to need a little help here.”

 

As Stephen walked over he noticed tears and dark stains on Connor’s discarded clothes.

“Uh, Nick…did you notice this?”  Stephen held up Connors undershirt, covered with blood, now visible in the light of the fire.

 

“Oh dear lord,” Nick muttered. Connor had a few scrapes, but nothing that would explain the blood, unless…he walked around to look at Connor’s back.  A trio of lacerations stretched from left shoulder blade to waist and a second set ran from his neck to half way down his right side. “When did this happen?”

 

 “And why didn’t you say anything?” Stephen barked.

 

“Why didn’t I…,” Connor sighed and closed his eyes against the onslaught of questions and accusations he expected to come.  His mind wandered back to this morning, though it seems like ages ago.

 

<^> <^> <^>

 

It had started with a blip.  He had turned on his prototype anomaly detection device and it had indicated a possible anomaly.  Before he could narrow down a location, it disappeared.  He tested and retested the machine and had not found anything amiss, there simply wasn’t anything there.  He was getting ready to start a third test when Nick came in to fetch him.

 

“Take a break, Conner.  We have reports of a creature in the North Yorkshire Moors.  We have other work to do now.”

 

“Professor, can I bring the portable detector prototype to test?” Connor queried.

 

“If you can be quick about it.” 

 

Connor began to place what looked like a transistor radio with wires spilling from its gut and other items carefully into a backpack. 

 

Stephen poked his head in, “Cutter, everyone else is ready.” He turned to Connor, “Leave that rubbish behind and get a move on.”

 

Connor swept the workbench into the bag and grabbed his laptop.  Stuffing his hat on his head while tossing the bag over one shoulder, he dashed on behind the professor. 

 

As they rode to the site, Connor input details of the creature sightings as parameters in his search.  His database gave a few possibilities. “It sounds mammalian, rather than reptilian, most likely the late Oglicene period.  It was reported as canine or feline, possibly an escaped puma, with large fangs or tusks.”

 

“So like, a sabertooth?” Abby suggested.

 

“More likely a Eusmilus or false-sabertooth.” responded Connor.

 

“Still that gives us an idea of size and thus tranquilizer strength needed, if the eye-witness reports are accurate.”  Abby smiled, one of those determined smiles she tended to get when working.

 

“I gave you all the information we had obtained.” Jenny reported.

 

“Track it, find it and take care of it, as quickly as possible.” was Stephen’s input.

 

“Return it safely through the anomaly,” interjected Cutter.

 

Nick and Stephen glared at each other. Connor and Abby shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and everyone was glad when the driver announced, “I’ll drop you folks here as this is the near the location of the most recent sighting, or at least as close as we dare get without drawing undue attention out here.”

 

“Ok, reports are that this creature or creatures have been attacking sheep.  So hopefully they are not inclined to take a bite out of anything our size, but be careful.”  Nick instructed the team.

 

“As we don’t know if we have an open anomaly, and if so where it might be, keep your eyes open for that and anything else that might come through. Pay attention to your surroundings at ALL times.” Stephen added, and Connor felt like he was glaring at him.  He’d been working long hours, trying to get an anomaly detector working, but it was proving more difficult than he had initially expected.  Triangulation and GPS for position, Electric and Magnetic field strength to hopefully gauge the strength and possibly lifespan of an open anomaly, there was just a lot to consider.  He dropped his head to break the gaze.

 

‘Jenny, stick with me” Nick began.

 

“I’ll take Abby” Stephen interrupted and tossed her a tranquilizer gun.

 

Connor felt like the last kid left when they were picking teams back in school.  He was glad when the soldier that had been driving came around and stood next to him.

 

“We’ll head to the sighting location to get a sense of the predator’s behavior.  If we find evidence, Stephen and I will follow the trail to locate the beast.” Abby declared.

 

“Nick and I will talk to the farmer and smooth things over, then try and follow any trail backwards to locate the anomaly.” Jenny stated.

 

“Professor, what do you want me to do?” Connor asked.

 

“Stay out of trouble, try not to shoot anyone or get eaten by anything.” Stephen declared with a smirk and shared glance at Abby.

 

They would never let him live that down.  He didn’t even bother to protest anymore, just hung his head in shame.  The soldier next to him hefted his weapon and nodded at Stephen.

 

“Connor, try out your prototype detector and see if you can find the anomaly.” Nick suggested.  “Call us if you find anything. Alright everyone, let’s get started.”

 

They set out in different directions.  Connor stood by the vehicle and quickly found a possible anomaly site through analysis of current and historical reports.  He pulled the prototype detector from the bag and plugged in his ipod’s earbuds to the audio port, since he hadn’t bothered to rig up a speaker to it yet.  He was surprised to find that he was actually picking up interference.  It seemed to be strongest in the direction he suspected the anomaly had been, so he slung his bag over one shoulder and headed off in the indicated direction.  The soldier just shook his head and followed after him. 

 

While they hiked, Professor Cutter filled Ms. Lewis in on the significance of their current locale.  Abby and Stephen followed along, watching for any evidence of the creature.

 

“So with the historical precedence of the Creature of the Moors, the Bogey Beast of Yorkshire, and other unexplained big cat sightings this could well be another repeating anomaly like in the Forest of Dean.” Nick explained to Jenny. 

 

  1. This meant another site that would have to be watched.   Lester would not be happy at the expense.



 

“Yes, but once we know where the anomaly is and Connor gets an Anomaly Detection Device functioning, we can monitor the site and be ready for it.” Nick soothed.

 

“You really think Connor can make it work?” Jenny asked, doubt obvious in her voice.

 

“The theory is sound and…”

 

“But Connor?”  Stephen sounded incredulous.

 

Nick whirled on him. “Don’t underestimate him.  He was unfocused as a student and can be annoying at times but he truly is brilliant with the technology.  I think he’s almost there, just give him a little more time.”

 

“Very well. We are at the farm, shall we talk to the farmer and then we can see if we can figure out where the creature came from?” Abby suggested in an effort to placate the men.

 

Jenny and Nick compensated the farmer for his losses in exchange for his silence and information.  Recent rains had left clear tracks and Nick and Jenny followed them backwards to hopefully locate the anomaly.  Meanwhile, Stephen and Abby had found traces of the predator in the woods and were silently tracking it.  I almost seemed to have developed a regular hunting trail, as if it had come through the anomaly before which was more evidence for Cutter’s idea of a repeating anomaly at this site.

 

Connor was pleased.  The prototype detector seemed to be working well.  The signal kept getting stronger, and if he had the triangulation algorithm correctly tied into the GPS, he should almost be at the anomaly.  He scrabbled up the hill and looked down into a ravine on the other side.  At the bottom glittered the anomaly.  He began approaching it, circling around it and taking measurements as he went.  Cold air came through the anomaly forming a low fog on the ground. The soldier took up a position to one side of the anomaly and radioed in their location.

 

Stephen and Abby had found the false saber-tooth and were following at a safe distance. They had not been able to get a clear shot to tranquilize it, so they were hoping it might be headed back to the anomaly. So far, it seemed to be heading further into the forest, so they were tracking it to make sure it stayed away from civilization. 

 

The radio crackled to life startling Nick.  “Professor Cutter, we have found the anomaly.”  There only appears to be a single set of tracks exiting the anomaly.”

 

“That’s great”, he replied. “Now we just need to find our beastie and get her back through the anomaly before it closes.”

 

Nick wasn’t the only one startled by the radio.  The Eusmilus turned back and stared at Stephen and the sound emanating from his hip.  The leopard-like animal opened its mouth wide revealing its long saber canines. It stared briefly, then turned and ran off through the forest.  Abby and Stephen followed, trying unsuccessfully to tranquilize it as they ran.

 

As Nick and Jenny rounded the hill, the anomaly came into sight, with Connor engrossed in measurements on one side and the soldier guarding the other.  What they did not expect to see was the Eusmilus bounding down the hill, straight towards Connor.  Abby and Stephen crested the hill just in time to hear Nick’s shout of warning.  The soldier turned to fire, but could not get a clear shot without risking hitting Temple, Maitland or Hart.

 

  1. He knew he couldn’t leave the anachronistic parts of the detector in the past, so he collected the pieces and shoved them into the backpack as well. 



 

The soldier had been unable to stop Stephen from following Connor through the anomaly, but grabbed Abby and restrained her from following.  “Ms. Maitland, please!”

 

“Let me go!” Abby used her best moves, but his special forces training let him keep hold.  Unfortunately with his hands full of an angry Abby he was unable to stop Nick from dashing through the anomaly behind him.

 

Stephen and Nick skidded down the hillside where Connor was crawling around, picking up pieces of broken detector.

 

“Connor, are you ok?”  Nick shouted.  Connor looked up to see Nick & Stephen approaching.  Connor didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded.

 

“Connor, you idiot! Why weren’t you paying attention.” Stephen barked at him as he approached.

 

Connor grabbed his backpack and shrugged it painfully on over the scratches.  He didn’t want to give Stephen something else to yell at him over.  A long shower, some aspirin and time took care of most of the pains.  He knew he was the wimpy geek of the team; he didn’t need to advertise it. 

 

“Connor you could have been killed.” Nick skidded to a stop in front of him.

 

“Or badly mauled,” began Stephen, pulling Connor to his feet and giving him a cursory once over, “Come on, let’s get back to the anomaly. We don’t know how long it will be open.”

 

“Connor, are you ok to walk?”  Nick asks.

 

“Yes, just a little bruised and scratched, but the prototype was destroyed.  I think we’d better hurry; if it was working properly, the anomaly was weakening.” 

 

They scrabbled back up the hillside that Connor had slid down under the Eusmilus.  It was a loose material that gave way under them, sliding down one step for every two they climbed up. As they approached the anomaly they could see it had begun to pulsate and they broke into a run.  As they threw themselves towards the anomaly, it winked out.

 

As they three men picked themselves up from the ground, silence filled the air and angry glances were shared.

 

“Well, looks like we are stuck in the Oligocene.” Stephen snarled.  Connor could hear the unsaid sarcastic “Thanks, Connor!” as Stephen glared pointedly at him.

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure it’s a repeating anomaly, so we just need to stay alive until it reopens.” Nick added.

 

“Professor, I didn’t think there was any significant glaciation in Europe during the Oligocene.” Connor interrupted, admittedly trying to change the subject.  The other two men turned to face the way he was turned.  They had been looking up a steep, rocky mountainside.  In the other direction lay a valley filled with a glacial ice sheet.  Heavy clouds filled the skies.  On the far side of the ice was a shallower slope with trees climbing partway up the other mountain.

 

“Well, based on species that have come through the anomaly, we knew either species were more wide-spread than the fossil record suggested, or an anomaly is a gateway between not just divergent times but different locations on the earth as well.”  Nick began.

 

“Time for lectures later…. Our best chance of building a shelter and finding food to survive is in the forest on the other side of the glacier, so I suggest we start hiking.” Stephen began. 

 

The men began the hike across the ice sheet.  They hiked in silence; the accusatory mood hung in the air, and they kept some distance between each other.  They were three-quarters of the way across the ice sheet when the ice beneath Connor gave way with a loud “Crack!”

 

<^> <^> <^>

 

 “Crack!” The sound of wood popping on the fire startled Connor.  “It happened back at the anomaly; it’s just a scratch.”

 

“It’s more than ‘just a scratch’ Connor.  You’ve got some nasty lacerations that need to be cleaned or you’ll be risking infection.”  Nick spoke softly and calmly.  Connor found that tone of voice frightened him more than comforted him.

 

“It should have been dealt with earlier.  We will probably reopen some of the wounds trying to clean them.  And we really should boil the water, but we don’t have a container…” Stephen was scolding him again, and he was taking charge of the situation again, but this time Nick wasn’t arguing. 

 

“My hat, it can hold water.” Connor suggested.

 

“It’s fabric.  It will leak and burn.” Stephen rejected the idea, but Connor wasn’t finished. “If it leaks, it’s wet and won’t burn.” 

 

“And it takes time to leak,” Nick added, “it will work Stephen.”

 

“Where is it?” Stephen asked.  Connor just pointed to the bag as he found his voice fading again.  Stephen dug out his crushed had and poked it back into a bowl like shape, then disappeared back into the snow outside.

 

“Let’s get those wet shoes and socks off, before your toes freeze off.” Nick muttered as he resumed undressing a sedate Connor.

 

“You can use my shirt for dressing the wound.”  Nick told Stephen who had returned and was propping Connor’s hat on the fire.  Nick proceeded to take off his jacket, shirt and undershirt.  Connor found he was staring at the professor. 

 

“What’s going on?”  Connor found himself asking as Nick turned his back to him and Stephen lifted Connor into a kneeling position.  Nick grabbed his hands and pulled him forward so Connor’s chest pressed against Cutter’s back. 

 

“We can’t exactly wrap you in a warm blanket, as we haven’t got one. And I need to get to your back, so Nick’s going to keep you warm and still while I get you cleaned up.

 

Connor understood the warm part as he could feel heat from Nick’s back warming his chilled body.  But still? He didn’t understand why Nick needed to keep him still, he barely had the energy to move anymore and the lethargy that was creeping through him with the warmth from Nick was overpowering.  He had no desire to move, so keeping still would be…

 

“Oww!” Connor found himself flailing wildly to get away from the fire searing through his back.

 

“Connor stay still, it’s not that hot.” Stephen ordered, then his voice softened, “but on half-frozen skin, it probably feels like it is.  This needs to be done, so stay still.”

 

Connor gritted his teeth for the next onslaught of pain.  He felt Stephen’s legs on either side of his hips and Connor realized Stephen was using his strong thigh muscles to try and keep him from moving as well.  Nick still had Connor’s arms pulled over his shoulders and a firm grip on each wrist.  He could feel Stephen’s fingers gently probing the lacerated skin, trying not to hurt him and tried to steady his breathing, but when the hot water hit again he could not help but try to twist away again from the excruciating heat.  It was a mercy to everyone when he passed out half-way through the cleaning procedure.

 

By the time the wounds were cleaned, bleeding staunched and make-shift bandages applied, the fire had burned down and Stephen went to replenish it.

 

“He’s still cold.  We need to finish getting him undressed and get him warm.” Nick finished checking on Connor and turned to see Stephen taking off his shirt.

 

“I had thought the heat from the fire would do the trick.” Stephen stated.  He wiped sweat from his brow as he finished adding wood to the fire. “but you’re right, the more skin to skin contact the better.” Stephen agreed, “let’s finish this.”

 

Connor felt himself lifted by strong arms as consciousness returned.  Stephen held Connor up while Nick undid the button and zip on Connor’s jeans and struggled to pull them off.  “Good grief Connor, could these be any tighter.”

 

“Maybe they shrunk.” smirked Stephen.

 

Connor tried to protest, but the words came out as indistinct sounds.  His back was pressed tight against Stephen’s bare chest and he heard Stephen whisper quietly in his ear, “Don’t fight it, you might reopen the scratches.”

 

He felt Nick’s hands sliding down his bare legs as the jeans finally pull away from his body.  Then Nick’s hands reached up for the waistband of his boxers.  Connor shivered at the touch and Stephen pulled him in tighter.  Connor lost consciousness again as his boxers dropped to the ground.

 

When Connor awakened again, the first thing he was aware of was warmth.  The cold that had gripped him since he fell through the ice is gone.  His next realization was that he was naked.  From the top of his head to the tips of his toes he had no clothes.  Only some strips of cloth, the remnants of Nick’s undershirt, providing dressings for the wounds on his back.  His head was resting on pine boughs instead of rocky floor.  Nick’s coat was beneath him protecting his skin from poking branches and Stephen’s coat covered him above like a blanket. His third realization was that he was not alone under these covers.  His chest was pressed against Nick’s bare back and he could smell the scent of him as his face pressed into the soft hair at the nape of Nick’s neck.  He could feel the muscles of Stephen’s well defined abs through the bandages as his back and Stephen’s bare chest were pressed together.  Stephen’s arm wrapped over them both and held them close.  He was the filling in a Nick/Stephen sandwich.  As this thought ran through Connor’s head he felt himself blushing as his body reacted in even more embarrassing ways to his current position.  He was suddenly aware of the rough canvas of Stephen’s jeans against his backside and the smoother khaki of Nick’s trousers against his….

 

Nick was awakened by the change in Connor’s respiration.  After slipping in and out of consciousness for hours as the bone chilling cold of hypothermia and the pain from the back lacerations kept him from resting well, Connor had finally warmed enough to slip into a deeper sleep.  But now his respiration was rapid, and Nick feared the infection that was already obvious in the lacerations was spreading through Connor’s body.  He rolled to face Connor and was surprised to see him wide awake, flushed, with a look of panic on his face. 

 

“Where..??” Connor was surprised when his voice came out as a croak.

 

“You were pounced on by an Eusmilus, knocked through the anomaly onto a glacial sheet in the Oglicene.  We followed you through, it closed. You fell into an icy river, we rescued you…and here we are.”  Nick volunteered.

 

“Sorry, I got you guys stuck here.” Connor managed to whisper.  “I should have been paying better attention….”

 

Connor was surprised when Stephen suddenly rolled him from his side and pushed him flat on his back. “We didn’t have to follow you through.” Stephen suddenly looked sheepish.  “Look, I’m sorry I barked at you back there.  Your work trying to create a functional anomaly detector is important and is going to make you distracted in dangerous situations.  We need to be aware of that and do a better job keeping you out of harm’s way.”

 

Connor still thought that sounded like trying to get him off the team, but figured now was not the time and place to argue, lying naked on his back between the two older men. “Where are my clothes?” he blurted out instead.

 

Stephen laughed, arose and went to the fire.  Nick explained, “They are drying by the fire; we had to get you out of them to avoid hypothermia.”

 

Connor blushed further as he remembered them undressing and caring for him. “Thanks for helping me.”  He was going to have a really embarrassing problem soon if Nick kept staring at him.  He was then hit in the chest with a soft bundle. 

 

“Your shirt and boxers are dry, socks too.”  Stephen said.  “The rest needs to dry some more.”  Stephen rearranged Connor’s clothes by the fire.

 

Nick stood and walked to the fire.  They both made a point of staring out at the snow while Connor got his shirt and boxers on.  He was rather unsteady on his feet and quickly sat back down.  He found he ached all over but figured that made sense after all he went through yesterday.  He felt like he should do something to help but doubted he could walk to the fire, which worried him, as he knew they would have to hike back to the anomaly when it opened.  A cold draft blew in and he started to shiver.  He sat back and listened to Nick and Stephen discussing the weather instead.

 

“As we don’t know how long the storm will last, I should go find some more firewood, and see if any of the traps I set caught any small game.”  Stephen suggested.

 

“I still don’t approve of killing anything here. We have no idea what effect it will have on the timeline.”

 

“What about all the creatures the Eusmilus didn’t eat because it’s been dining on mutton in our time?”

 

“Well that is true, but…”

 

“But what? If it’s eat or starve, I vote eat.  And in this cold we need to eat sooner, as we are burning more calories.” Stephen lowered his voice suddenly and Connor had to strain to hear, “And Connor’s going to need those calories to fight off infection, unless you are willing to let him…”

 

“No!” Nick interrupted loudly and then dropped his voice, “Ok, if you can find something in this storm.  But let’s do only what is absolutely necessary.” He sensed Connor staring at them so he raised his voice again. “Hopefully it will let up soon, or we won’t be able to see the anomaly when it reopens.”

 

While Stephen grabbed his coat and went for firewood, Nick added more wood to the fire and came to over to sit by Connor. 

 

“So how are you really feeling, Connor.” Nick asked while placing a hand on his forehead.  His brow wrinkled with worry.

 

“Useless.” Connor looked around the cave, anywhere but at Nick.

 

“Look, you’re running a fever and need to rest…” Nick began.  Connor could see the worry in his face.

 

Connor sighed, and then his face brightened, “But if you can get me my backpack, I might be able to help with knowing when the anomaly reopens.”

 

“I thought you said the prototype was destroyed.”

 

“Yes, in terms of triangulation, strength, etc. but I should be able to rebuild a basic transistor radio to pick up on the interference pattern.”

 

“That would be brilliant,” Nick said, rising to get the bag, “but don’t work too hard.”

 

By the time Stephen returned with more firewood, Connor had managed to get a basic radio working to pick up static.  There was none of the characteristic anomaly interference. He turned it off to conserve battery power. 

 

“I don’t think you’ll be picking up any stations out here, Connor.”

Connor looked up to explain and then saw the twinkle in Stephen’s eyes and realized he was just picking on him.  He saw Nick smile, and didn’t mind.

 

“It’s awful out there right now, near white out conditions.  I had trouble even finding the traps I set and they were all covered by snowdrifts.  So no dinner tonight…”

 

“That’s ok. I’m not really hungry…” Connor yawned.  “I shouldn’t be so tired.”

 

“That’s your body working to heal itself.” Stephen said, shedding his coat.  He confirmed Connor’s coat had finally dried and tossed it to him, hanging his own by the fire to dry in its place. “Rest now...I’ll have some tea ready in a few minutes”

 

“Tea?” Connor asked, snuggling under his coat, still warm from the fire.

 

“Pine needle tea, from a Scots pine…It’s not the tastiest, but high in vitamin A and C.”

Stephen brewed the needles and then they literally passed the hat, using Connor’s hat as a cup.

 

As Connor fell into a fitful sleep, Nick and Stephen discussed their situation.

 

“I wasn’t kidding about the weather, if the anomaly opened now we would never reach it.”  Stephen rubbed his arms, still trying to warm up.

 

“Well hopefully the storm will subside by morning and the anomaly will reopen soon. I’m pretty sure Connor’s running a fever and his wounds are infected.  He needs real medical care, and sooner rather than later.” Nick stood.  “I’ll take first watch and keep the fire going.  You get some rest, and I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

 

Connor stirred when they switched watch a few hours later.  “Looks like the storm is finally letting up, but no anomaly yet.” Nick gave Stephen the update.

 

As Connor shivered in his sleep, they checked the wounds under the dressings.  The scratches looked red and angry.  The signs of infection were obvious.

 

Stephen rose to stand by the fire and Nick stretched out to sleep.  “Hang on Conner,” he whispered, “we will get you out of this.”  Nick glanced at Stephen, and then closed his eyes to rest. 

 

Nick awoke a few hours later to the smell of meat roasting on the fire.  Stephen handed him a stick with some unidentifiable small creature skewered onto it. 

 

“Before you protest,” Stephen began, “I stumbled across a small nest.  The creatures had already frozen to death in the storm. So the most we are doing is taking a meal from a scavenger. So eat up.”

 

“You too, Connor, as you’ll need your strength to hike across the ice sheet again if the anomaly reopens.” Nick turned to Stephen trying to hand a skewer to Connor.

 

“I don’t think I should go home anyway,” Connor said groggily, “I don’t want to be remembered for the next great pox or plague.”

 

As Stephen recoiled from Connor, Nick came over.  Connor looked really ill now.  He was pale and shaking as if chilled, but sweat was beading on his forehead.  Small red spots were visible on Connor’s left shoulder and on his right side and stomach.  “If that’s the case then none of us should go home,” Nick began.

 

“Actually I’ve seen this before.” Stephen spoke up, leaning in for a better look. “It’s not the plague, but it’s not good either.”

 

“The wound infection is spreading?” Nick asked.

 

“I think so, if I remember correctly the spots are called petechiae.  They are evidence of bleeding under the skin due to tiny blood vessels breaking.”  Stephen stood and walked to the fire. “As he bleeds, his blood pressure drops…”

 

“He slips into shock, organ failure and death.” Nick finished the thought, “We need that anomaly to reopen, NOW!”

 

“What’s playing on the radio right now?” Connor started to lean towards the radio and fell over.  Nick and Stephen both rushed to help Connor sit back up.

 

“I checked it just before I started breakfast.” Stephen stated. “No anomaly yet.”

 

“Think we can build a travois?” Nick suggested, “He’s weak enough now that I don’t think he’ll be able to walk back to the anomaly even with our help.” 

 

“I think so, let’s get started.” Stephen rose. “Connor, sit here quietly and eat your critter kabob.” It took Nick and Stephen a little over an hour to fashion the travois.  They returned to the cave to warm up and check on Connor.

 

“You really think the radio will let us know when the anomaly re-opens?”

 

“Let’s find out…” Nick leaned over and turned it on.  As the sound of static filled the small cave, the characteristic interference pattern was heard. 

 

Stephen leapt up and began to smother the fire with dirt from the cave floor.  Tossing the rest of Connor’s clothes over to Nick he ordered, “Get Connor ready and let’s head out.”

 

Nick gladly complied.

 

The storm may have passed but conditions were harsh, as a cold wind whipped across the glacial ice.  Stephen was using a long stick to probe the ice and try and avoid anyone falling into another crevasse.  Nick pulled the travois and Connor rode on the back, wincing and mumbling with each bump and jostle.  Despite being a passenger, Connor was drenched in sweat, making hypothermia a risk yet again.  He knew he couldn’t have made it from the back of the cave to the travois at the entrance if it weren’t for Stephen and Nick’s strong arms holding him up on either side. He never would have made it to the anomaly and only hoped that he was not slowing them down to the point where they wouldn’t make it either.  They could not tell if his uncontrolled shivering was from hypothermia or chills from the infection that had obviously spread from his wound into his bloodstream.  At this point the cause of his shivering was less important than getting him back through the anomaly to warmth and medical care.  As they crested the hill they could see the anomaly, glittering and steaming as warm air from the far side hit the frigid air of this time.  Dragging a semi-conscious Connor between them, Nick and Stephen dove through the anomaly.

 

“Thank goodness, we were afraid you’d be stuck.  Luckily the anomaly re-opened just 2 hours after it closed.” Jenny exclaimed.

 

“Two hours!” Nick gasped, “It’s been closed for two days on our side.”

 

“Get some blankets!”  Stephen ordered, “And call for an ambulance.”

 

“Oh God, Connor!”  Abby turned to Stephen, “What happened to him?”

 

“What hasn’t…” Nick began.

 

“Right now, an infected wound, with fever and chills.” Stephen summarized, kneeling on the ground beside Connor. “And the cold temperatures didn’t help…”

 

“Antibiotics and warming and he should be fine Abby” Nick’s worried face contradicted his reassuring words as he crouched down on the other side and took Connor’s pulse.

 

Abby turned a worried face to the soldiers, “Where are those blankets?”

 

<^> <^> <^>

 

 “Come on Connor give us a sign.” Sarah pleads.

 

“It’s dying.” Lester remarks about the fungus.  Connor manages a weak thumbs-up sign. “Right, get him out of there.”

 

As the soldiers drag his half-frozen body from the room, Connor could hear Sarah shout, “Where are those blankets? Come on!”

 

Someone dashes up with a wool blanket and metallic thermal sheet and Sarah tucks them around a shivering Connor.

 

Lester looks at the young man lying so pale on the floor.  He had almost lost another team member and the thought sickens him, “Connor?”

 

“I..I’m fine!” Connor manages to get out through chattering teeth.

 

“Let’s get a refrigerator truck over there.”  Lester orders into his phone as he walks off.  The problem at hand would not wait for long.

 

As Sarah dashes off to help, Connor could not help but remember the last time he was this cold, and the feeling of two warm bodies pressed against his.  Two of the best friends and co-workers he could have hoped for, Nick and Stephen, now gone forever.  A tear escapes down Connor’s cheek as he shivers on the floor, alone.

 

<^> <^> <^>


End file.
